les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Norah Creed
Norah Elizè Creed, née Matlock, was a Vice Admiral in the Systems Alliance Navy as well as adjutant to her husband, Admiral Alistair Creed. They both resided over the redesigned Interplanetary Combatives Training Program at one time. Along with Alistair and one of the first of the prestigious line of N7 Special Operations Forces, Norah was, and still is, an invaluable asset to the Alliance in both active and classified matters. She is also the superintendent of Creed Castle. The Alliance has taken a back seat to her life, where she is happy just being the Mother of Andrew and Alison and wife of Alistair. However, she takes on part time missions for the Alliance under the jurisdiction of her brother, Vice Admiral Noel Matlock. Norah Creed is a woman in her mid-to-late thirties with a moderately muscular and slim build, sandy brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and emerald green eyes. Norah's shoulders are broad for her build, but this is due to her military training as a young woman. She stands at about 5ft. 10in. on flat feet and about 6ft. 3in. in heels. While she has recently been known to wear her hair down, on the job, Norah wore it in a taut bun at the base of her head. Though she had worn her hair short in her youth and during her tenure in the Systems Alliance Navy, she began letting it grow out after becoming acquainted with Alistair Creed. As she rounded her late thirties, she again cut it short. During her service in the Navy, Norah possessed no piercings anywhere. Because she retired and felt the need to blend in with the civilian life, she now has two ear piercings, a stud in each ear, and one small nose piercing in which she keeps a small diamond stud. Norah used to frequently wear her Alliance Uniform or her red and black Crimson Phoenix attire. As she retired, she tends to wear more casual clothes which consist of long flowing dresses and sandals. She has a large and ornate tribal tattoo covering her back and her arms to her bicep. She used to wear clothes tailored specifically hide the tattoos from the Alliance, but now lets them show more freely in homage to her Native American heritage. Norah is a confident, highly logical, reserved, and collected woman with a serious but courteous demeanor due to her military training. She is viewed by her military peers as the model of a perfect soldier; well disciplined and extremely rational, rarely outwardly exhibiting her inner emotions. Recent events and her marriage to Alistair have broken her of her more rigid formality, but she still carries a sense of formality with whoever she speaks with. Norah’s softer side tends to make itself known through her interactions with Alistair and her immediate family, especially Olivia on occasion and almost is never seen dropping the aforementioned formalities, even with her family. Olivia always comments that she is the personification of “tough love,” as Norah demands respect from whomever she encounters and never hesitates to tell the truth about a situation no matter how hard it is for the receiver to hear. Her interactions with Olivia specifically can be seen as the metaphor for all of her personal relationships – a stern and demanding diamond crusted with genuine and deep affection. Norah was once an alcoholic, which led to Cerberus abducting her, but now drinks in moderation or when she's stressed over something in particular. Norah is generally slow to anger, but when she gets to that point, the fight is not finished until someone either dies or submits. A swordsman since she could remember, Norah never draws her weapon unless she feels threatened. After her release from Cerberus, she wielded dual tomahawks in homage to her Native American heritage but has subsequently shed the dual weapons for a single katana, one given to her by Alistair. She treasures the katana, as she says it’s a metaphor for her marriage along with a quote from Othello: "keep up your bright swords, for the dew will rust them." Alistair Creed: Norah's connection with Alistair Creed is the most significant of Norah's personal relationships. Having known Alistair since his youthful days as her uncle David Anderson's protégé, throughout his entire military career and well into his retirement, the course of Norah's life seemed to be bent to his. As a result of their deeply intertwined histories and their intense love for each other; Alistair has entrusted Norah with his life as his adjutant and during more intense situations, he trusts her with his six. Willing to risk her life to ensure the success of whatever Alistair has planned and to guard his well-being, Norah has girded herself to follow Alistair through any peril without hesitation and only truly betrays her own fear when faced with the real possibility of losing him. In turn, Alistair displays the same devotion for his wife, even going so far as to risk his life and goals for the sake of protecting her from harm. Quinn Steele: Norah's best friend, Quinn is the opposite of Norah in terms of temperament. She’s a shy, meek woman with a dry sense of humor. They both went through the military academy together and remained friends after graduation. Quinn is probably the only person, aside from Alistair, that she trusts with her life. Their friendship didn’t become as deep as it is until Alistair and Norah’s marriage, where the usually shy woman opened up about how proud of Norah she was for achieving something she could not. They have been in close contact ever since and much to Norah’s chagrin; Quinn usually contacts her for advice on Marriage and to give her information since Quinn is the new Shadow Broker. When the two are together, it’s obvious they love each other more like sisters, than friends. Including her standard biotic powers (Lift, Pull, Throw, Shockwave, Nova, Warp), she is proficient in the N7 Shadow Class Powers listed below. Special Abilities *'Martial Arts' - Norah can slash at an enemy with her sword, resulting in a decapitation if the attack is fatal. *'Acrobatics' - Norah can flip to evade incoming attacks and cross obstacles. *When it comes to spiders, Norah is deathly afraid of them. *Her hidden talent is playing the Anazazi flute, as she plays it when she's alone to reflect on her life. *The black and red katana she carries with her was given to her by Alistair upon being initiated into the Creed. The inscription on the blade reads: "To Norah, my dearest love. You've waited long enough. May this sword always protect you as I have not. - Alistair" *Norah claims she hates Olivia, but she sees her as a baby sister, feeling the need to protect her at any cost. Even from herself sometimes. *She is very fond of Sam & Katie, seeing them as how she views her own children. *Norah is generally untrusting of AIs, but has since become friends with the Enigma’s AI, Sentinel. *Although the Hope’s Enigma is Alistair’s ship, she sees it as her own because it reminds her of the SSV Cairo, the ship that she first met Alistair after the Battle of the Citadel. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Originals